


Signs

by BEH_TSM



Category: Ylvis
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 15:17:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6571282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BEH_TSM/pseuds/BEH_TSM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A stressful evening becomes a stressful morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Signs

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work in english so I apologize about the possible mistakes, I hope you could understand it even with my bad english. It's kind of short because of my english and also because it is like a test, that's the first time in a while that I write something that I feel comfortable enough to share (please, be kind! But also honest).

Tomorrow, Ylvis will meet TVNorge. The new season was a fact but, despite being one of the stars of the channel, they had to submit a dossier with the content, budgets ... And that should be accepted. Everything was prepared in advance, but they made the mistake of talking about work while having a drink with Calle. That meant new ideas (initially, main function of Bård), and new budgets (Vegard’s duty). Despite having collaborated with the brain-storming he would not be so lucky as to get help from his brother in the laborious task of preparing the budgets. He had spent all the afternoon making calls to inquire about the availability of space, costume rental ... And after dinner, he had the task of collecting all that information and be able to reflect it in their budgets: it was going to be a long night. So, he finished dinner, went up to the loft / office / soundproof room and set to work in front of his laptop. At about three in the morning he was almost finished, and was looking forward to sleep in his bed with his wife, but the headache that had started as a mild discomfort now it was delaying him a lot, so it became four in the morning. He uploaded the file to the cloud and set to rise to meet his wife in his soft bed. In doing so, either by doing it very fast, perhaps from exhaustion, Vegard collapsed on the floor, locked as he was in his soundproof room.

When Helene woke up, the first thing she noticed was the absence of her husband. She was not surprised; she knew how important it was this meeting with TVNorge and how important it was for her husband punctuality. Going down to make breakfast, she realized that Vegard’s breakfast dishes were not in the sink, but she assumed he’d go to breakfast with Bård (knowing that her brother-in-law would leave home late and without having breakfast). She took the children to school, not realizing that the bicycle in which Vegard go to work every day was still against the door. It was not until she picked up the phone and her brother-in-law, shouting, asked about Vegard that she did not see all the signs: the bike, the dishes, the fact that his part of the bed was made ... Her concern increased as Bård’s anger increased at the phone. She hung up and went up to the attic. Her husband was on the floor. First, she thought he had fallen asleep, despite the so uncomfortable way he was lying. But, when she approached and could not wake her husband ... the panic reemerged. She called an ambulance and, just when she was hanging up there was an incoming call from Bård. She picked up the phone: Bård screaming again, but she screamed too and also wept ... Bård, however, was speechless.

**Author's Note:**

> I used Vegard's wife name in it, I feel a bit uncomfortable with it (not when writting but now when posting). If someone thinks that I should not use it I will change it. I just didn't know if it was correct or not.


End file.
